


【龄龙】衣帽间

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Summary: 王九龙手都没松还抱着腿，满脸委屈，抬头看他，用无尽的，你怎么可以把我关在这里的眼神儿看他。
Kudos: 5





	【龄龙】衣帽间

“你至于这么生气吗！”王九龙本来趴床上，想要控诉张九龄的残酷，转头梗着脖子喊。

明明已经动过手了，闻言火儿又要克制不住，张九龄看了眼表要来不及下楼拿东西，不理会小孩臀上肿起来的印子，非常爽利地帮人把裤子穿好。

伤接触到布料体验极其不好，但王九龙刚疼的吸了口气，还没来得及闹，就被拽着胳膊拉起来，拖着往衣帽间走。

“师哥，师哥我错了，我我我……”

相处久了，对方举手投足自己能把意思猜个八九不离十，说着话就慌乱地抬起手臂想要挣脱，张九龄手劲儿不小，甚至带着点儿坚定地把人拉过去，也不管会不会给拉扯疼了。

拽到衣帽间一松手，王九龙没站稳跌到地上，万分不安地仰头看他，拼命忍住了眼泪，哀怨愤怒的样子。

张九龄站门口儿停了几秒，也没让他跪，抿了抿嘴唇，眼神儿看不清地闪了一下，把门锁上就走了。

衣帽间灯在门外墙上，张九龄没打开，门儿关上光亮也隔绝在了外面，本就狭窄的空间一片漆黑。

王九龙过去自诩不怕黑，现下才知道不怕黑是因为没有在这么黑的地方自己待过。

过去了一分钟像是过去了十年，刚开始跌倒靠在了推拉的柜子门儿上，往旁边摸过去想站起来，触到旁边的镜子，镜子是嵌在墙面上的，手感冰凉，碰到吓了一跳，有点儿淡定不下来，跪着蹭到门边儿拍门，刚拍了两下没敢用力，见没反应又加大力气拍了几下，喊出来的声音轻轻颤抖：“师哥！”

黑暗里的时间流逝成迷，王九龙仿佛听见外面大门摔上的声音，瞬间慌乱，都打过了还不原谅我吗，这么想着嗓子又哽咽起来，眼前涌上一层水汽，止不住地想哭。

表有夜光指针也不愿费心看，不甘心地拿指尖儿叩门，配合不大不小的声音断断续续地喊：“你让我出去啊，师哥，张九龄……”

外面儿没回应，狭窄的衣帽间倒是挺大共鸣，细微的动静都放大了。平时大部分时间这屋都没关过门，原来关上门是这样的，小孩听见自己的声音掺杂着不可言说的恐惧感，想今天出去一定要把这个门板拆了。

叫唤了半天都没得到回应，索性背靠着衣帽间侧面儿的柜子，把头虚虚倚在门上，要不是个子太高真想躲在柜子里。

其实漆黑一片什么都看不清，但还是一眼都不敢瞅旁边的镜子和那几个没打开的衣橱，也不管屁股疼，抱着腿坐在门口儿不敢动。

张九龄下楼找曹鹤阳拿了东西，不好立马就走，说了半天才回来，打开这衣帽间的门就看到这么一个景象，王九龙手都没松还抱着腿，满脸委屈，抬头看他，用无尽的，你怎么可以把我关在这里的眼神儿看他。

画面闯入眼里的瞬间就后悔了，俯身把人拉起来，王九龙也不跟他闹，由他拽着胳膊站起身，低头把下巴搁在张九龄肩膀上。

在家穿的少，张九龄感觉到有眼泪透湿肩头的衣服，更是心软。

“乖。”

张九龄一手揽过他腰，左手伸去给他揉刚刚暴力战争的遗留问题，要说点儿什么，这个人又抱着自己一动不动。

王九龙刚刚看出师哥眼底的不忍心，想说我其实也没有生气，想说真的已经反省得很到位了，想说你怎么回来这么慢，想说千万句一句都没有说出口，哎，得再哄一会儿才行啊。 


End file.
